Witch's House
Walkthrough *The starting of Witch's House is located next to Pikkupstix where you start Wolf Whistle. There should be a character named "Boy". *Talk to him and start the quest. He tell you that he accidentally kicked his ball over into the garden and he asks you to retrieve it for him. *Head west along then outside of the hedge maze and then north to the front door of Nora T. Hagg's house. Witch's house *Search the pot one tile north of the door. *Using the key, open the door. *Take the diary on the table. If you read it, it will mention about how to unlock the door to the back door and that there is a secret compartment in the fountain (which has the key to the shed). *Now go into the basement. *If you do not have gloves, search any of the boxes for one (you may random junk while searching the boxes). *Wear your gloves, and go through the gate. Warning: If you are not wearing the leather gloves (the stronghold of player safety gloves, void gloves and penance gloves will also work), you will be hit for around 90 to 180 life points. "Armored gloves" such as slayer gloves or gloves from Recipe for Disaster will hit you for 120 damage, ice gloves will hit you for 190 damage and lunar gloves will hit you for 150 damage! *Search the cupboard for a magnet. *Go back upstairs and into the little room with the door that leads to garden. *Use the cheese with the Mouse Hole on the eastern wall and a mouse will appear. *Now use the magnet with the mouse and it will unlock the door. You will now have to try and get past Nora T. Hagg to gain access to the shed. Getting Past Nora T. Hagg Once you are in the garden you will see Nora T. Hagg walking up and down the middle. The trick is to use the hedges so she will not see you. Simply hide behind the hedge walls and only move when the witch's back is turned to you. Note that if you stand at the very edge of one of the hedges, the witch may see you, so it is best to stand in the middle of each hedge. If the witch catches you, she will teleport you outside the house, and you will lose any items you collected while in the house. The door that requires cheese WILL lock again, requiring another magnet and a piece of cheese. *Make your way all the way around until you reach the fountain. NOTE: You cannot walk across the path that the witch paces, you must go all the way around. *Search around the sides of the fountain and you will find the key to the shed. This may take several attempts however if you have the diary in your inventory, it may only take one try. Witch's experiment *Make your way to the shed and use the key on it. *Attack the Witch's experiment. Do not try to take the ball yet; if you do, your combat stats will be decreased. If you are using ranged or magic there is a safe spot in the south-west corner. First you must trap the Witch's experiment at the bags then stand on the hay, then you can use range or magic and it cannot attack you. *Each time you kill the experiment, its next form will appear. You will have to kill the experiment a total of four times before it is defeated, with the final form being a level 53 Wolf. *Once you have killed the experiment in all of its forms, collect the ball and head out. As before, do not let the witch see you or she will teleport you outside and you will lose the ball. You can, however, teleport yourself out once you have got the ball. Having a house at Taverley really helps but 10 Construction is required. If you are caught you do not need to obtain a magnet or the key from the fountain again - both doors remain unlocked. *Give the ball back to the boy. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward *4 Quest points *6325 Constitution experience. Required for Completing *Grim Tales *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage Trivia *If you try to use Telekinetic Grab on the ball, the sentence "I can't reach that!" will appear in the text box. *After completing the quest, the ball will still be there. *This was one of the first 5 quests to be released for RuneScape members. *Upon completing this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "When I lost a ball as a child, it would only involve chatting to the friendly neighbor. This quest involved a little more: some witch-dodging and even shapeshifter fighting!" *Even though you bring the ball back to the child it still says in the examine "A sad-looking child." Although he is happy. *If you "Check" the fountain even if you didn't take the diary on the table inside the house, the message will still say: "You search for the secret compartment mentioned in the diary. Inside it you find a small key. You take the key." See Also *Grim Tales nl:Witch's House Category:Quests